Starlight
by Hokuto-chan
Summary: PG-13 just to be on the safe side. A very, very sappy Sorata/Arashi christmas fic, where everyone has a happy ending. Story one of three stories. Read and review, please!


Starlight  
  
  
  
(Forgive the bad title, I suck at them)  
(One of three fanfics)  
Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own X, or any of the characters used in this fic. Except for Yui. She's mine.  
Genre: Christmas fluff.  
Warning: This is pure, unchecked Sorashi sap. If you can't handle the sugar, then don't read. Diabetics may go into comas from reading this fic. Also, Sorata and Arashi are sleeping in the same bed. If you don't like that, well then by golly don't read this!  
Also, there is no Subaru in this fic. Not even a mention of Subaru. So, ha! Too many fics are centered on him anyway. Anyway. OOCness.  
PG-13 for kinda um.. implied adult things..  
  
~  
  
Getting out of bed was the last thing Sorata Arisugawa wanted to do on a cold, damp December morning. Especially, when his bed also had his sleeping love in it, who was currently curled up still sleeping next to him. He shifted a bit on his side to sweep a few strands of hair out of her face. The touch woke her up and she looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Just noticing how beautiful you are.." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her frame. She buried her face in his neck, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
"It's cold out there," she said, pulling the covers tighter around their bodies. She turned her face away, and could see her breath in the air. "It's never been this cold inside before..."  
  
Sorata smiled and held her close. "I can barely tell when I'm around you."  
  
Arashi Kishuu chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're so corny in the morning."  
  
"But that's why you love me." he gave her a big grin.  
  
Arashi just smiled and curled up closer to him.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning!" Yuzuriha Nekoi called as Sorata and Arashi made their way downstairs to the dining room, Sorata ouching quietly in the cold, for coldness made his old wounds ache. After being crushed by a bridge two months ago, Sorata had broken his leg and lost the use of his right hand. His leg was healed, so he could walk, and after several surgeries, could grip things in his hand, though not very well. Arashi was just grateful he was alive and hadn't left his side while he was recovering.  
  
"Good morning!" Sorata said cheerfully, pulling a chair out for Arashi. She smiled and sat in it and he pulled out one for himself.  
  
"Good morning." Arashi said to Yuzuriha and Kamui Shirou, who were busily preparing breakfast.  
  
"It's good you're up! Imonoyama-san said we were going to decorate the mansion for Christmas!" Yuzuriha said, placing the sandwiches on the table.  
  
"Christmas?" Arashi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on, Arashi! Get into the Christmas spirit!" Sorata said, laughing as he picked up a sandwich.   
  
"We don't really celebrate Christmas." she told him.  
  
"We may not celebrate Christmas, but it's still fun to get in the holiday spirit and give presents to everyone, isn't it?" Seiichirou Aoki said as he and Karen Kasumi stepped into the small room.  
  
"Good morning." Karen said conversationally to the teenagers as she sat at the table. "Christmas is fun. Especially with the mistletoe tradition." she grinned as she took a sandwich from the plate.  
  
"Let's go and decorate!" Yuzuriha said as she took off her apron.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sorata said, following the girl as she nearly ran out of the room and down the hall. He stopped in the doorway to look at the rest of the Dragons. "Come on, it should be fun!"  
  
"Depends on your definition of fun." Arashi muttered as she stood up and followed her partner. The rest of the Dragons of Heaven, after Seiichirou took a sandwich, followed.  
  
~  
  
"Yay!" Yuzuriha said, as she handed more decorations to Kamui, who in turned placed them on the huge tree in the Imonoyama mansion. It taken most of the day, but the Imonoyama place now looked ready for the holiday season. Karen and Seiichirou were still hanging strands of holy and ivy across the walls in the living room and hall, and Arashi was taking strings of lights and other assorted things to Suoh Takamura, who was placing some lights outside, as well as long the side of the walls with the garland. Sorata, whose hand pretty much rendered him useless in hanging things or anything of that sort, was helping out with anything that could be helped with.  
  
"Ne, Aoki-san." Karen said playfully and spontaneously, picking up a peice of mistletoe from the table as they went to get another strand. She held it over his head and the man looked at it, and then back at her with a blush on his cheeks. "You know what it means to stand under mistletoe, right?" She grinned, trying to act innocent.  
  
"Y-yes..." he said, slowly, wondering where this was going. Karen chuckled and kissed his cheek. She laughed as his expression got even more flustered. "Christmas spirit, Aoki-san." She grabbed another strand of ivy and walked back to the wall. Seiichirou coughed and followed her, picking up a strand of his own.  
  
"Yuzuriha-chan." Sorata said, admiring the Christmas tree. "Don't you think you should lay up on the decorations? Poor tree looks like it's about ready to snap." He laughed as Yuzuriha looked at the tree and then back at him, guilt on her face.   
  
"Well, the decorations are all so pretty. I can't resist putting them all on the tree." She picked up one of the decorations, an ornate heart with glittering jewels on it and looked at it.   
  
"Yeah, well, I can't blame you there." Sorata took it from her hand and looked at it. He then turned to Arashi, who was standing at his side with strands of lights in her arms. He smiled and placed it on her ear, laughing at the surprised look she gave him. He leaned in as she shifted the lights to take the ornament off. "Pretty things go together, shouldn't they?" Arashi smiled and blushed and handed the ornament back to him, then walked away to hand the lights to Takamura-san.  
  
"Sorata-san," Yuzuriha asked, as he handed the heart back to her with a flourish, which she in turned handed to the Kamui. "How did you get Arashi to be so responsive to you all of a sudden?"  
  
Both Kamui and Sorata sweatdropped. "'All of a sudden'?" Kamui quoted. "Yuzuriha, they've been like this for two months now."  
  
"I know that!" Yuzuriha said defensively, giving him another ornament. "But recently she's really been opening up to him."  
  
She was right, Sorata thought, eyebrows knitting slightly together. At first, after she admitted she loved him and had even spent the night in his bed, she had simply behaved as if nothing had changed, except she no longer hit him when he embarrassed her. And then slowly, she had responded to his compliments in front of the others, kissed him in front of them, and had just last week even had her things moved into his room so they could sleep together. Everyone thought (As far as he could tell, at least) that it was rather sweet, and so weren't saying anything.  
  
"Sorata?" Kamui asked, after trying several times to get the monk's attention. Sorata snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Kamui?" He asked in a helpful tune.  
  
"Go find Imonoyama-san and tell him we're ready to light the tree. I don't think it will be able to stand any more decorations." Kamui shot an amused glance to Yuzuriha, who grinned back at him.  
  
"Sure thing, Kamui!" Sorata skipped out(as close as he would get to skipping) to find the Chairman of the Clamp Campus. A half hour later, the Dragons of Heaven, along with Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh, and Akira Ijyuin stood in front of the tree.   
  
"Ready, Souh?" Nokoru asked the ninja, who knelt near the wall with the switch for the lights in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Kaichou. Just tell me when."   
  
Nokoru snapped open his fan, where the word "Now!" was written. Suoh flipped the switch and moved back into the group as Akira turned the lights off so they could look at the tree in the dark.  
  
"Wow!" Yuzuriha said delightedly, clapping her hands together. Wow, indeed. The tree took up a good sized amount of space in the corner of the room, and was decorated with lights and tinsel and all sorts of sparkly decorations. At the top of the tree sat a large, silver star, shining brightly.  
  
"It looks beautiful." Karen said, smiling.   
  
"It had better." Kamui grumbled. "With all the effort we put into it." He oofed as Sorata gave him a good-natured slap on the back.  
  
"Now, now, Kamui! Where's your Christmas spirit?" The monk said, grinning his usual grin. "'Tis the season to be jolly!" Karen smirked and picked up the mistletoe again.  
  
"Maybe Kamui needs some reminder of Christmas spirit." She said, holding the mistletoe above the short boy's head. He looked at it and then gave her a wide eyed stare. She laughed and kissed the boy on the cheek, causing him to blush and nearly have a nosebleed.  
  
"One week until Christmas." Seiichirou said, cheerfully, trying to draw attention from the poor Chosen One. "If you want to pick out presents for people, it's best to do it now." he nodded sagely.   
  
"That's a good idea, Aoki-san!" Yuzuriha said hyperly. "I haven't been Christmas shopping yet!" She started to walk out of the room, mentally making a list of who to buy for. The Dragons watched her, amused.  
  
"Oooh." Karen said, happily. "I've never been this excited about Christmas before." She clapped her hands together. "I'm going to have to shopping for all of you. Arashi, would you like to join me? Maybe we can get Yuzu-chan to join as well."  
  
Arashi, who had been standing wisely away from all the silliness, widened her eyes. "Shopping with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Karen said, going to the younger girl and putting a motherly arm around her shoulders. "It's fun to go shopping with the girls! And there are some things I want to discuss with you." she said quietly as she began to lead the girl away. Arashi flushed.  
  
That left Sorata, Kamui, and Seiichirou in the darkened room, for Nokoru had left with Akira and Suoh to look at other sections of the mansion.   
  
"Should we go shopping together, too?" Sorata asked, flipping the lights back on.  
  
"Sorry, I've already finished my shopping." Seiichirou said, as he started to walk out of the room. "Maybe you and Kamui can go shopping."  
  
And that's how Kamui found himself in a mall the next day.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, Kamui!" Sorata said encouragely as the bishonen started to droop from exhaustion. "Just one more store and then we can go back home!"  
  
"Haven't we bought ENOUGH?" Kamui asked, referring to the numerous bags both were holding. "You've bought something for everyone already, haven't you?"  
  
Sorata's eyes sparkled. "But I'm getting a special gift for Arashi." His expression grew serious and he nodded to the store they were standing in front of now. A jewelry store, Kamui noted. "If you want," Sorata continued. "You can stay out here. I shouldn't be very long."  
  
Now Kamui was interested. "No, I'll come in and look around. Maybe I'll find something for someone." He shrugged absently.  
  
Sorata nodded, knowing really what the boy's intention was. "Sure, but for who?" he grinned good-naturedly, and went through the doors into the store.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the saleswoman asked, coming from behind the counter. She was clearly wondering why a boy who looked as poor as Sorata was coming into a jewelry store.  
  
Sorata cast a glance at Kamui, who quickly pretended to look at the necklaces on display. He leaned toward the woman, lowering his voice. "I'd like to buy a ring...an engagement ring."  
  
"Okay." The woman said and led him to a corner of the store. Sorata looked at her name tag. //Yui// "We have plenty of engagment rings in stock right now. Did you have something particular in mind?"  
  
"Well.." Sorata looked slightly flustered. "I didn't really think about it."  
  
Yui smiled understandably. "We get that alot. What kind of woman is she?"  
  
"Well, she's very beautiful and kind, though she can be cold at times. Um...she's smart..and um..." Sorata trailed off, running out of suitable adjectives for his love.  
  
"Hmm...would she like this?" Yui picked up a box and opened it, showing the ring inside to Sorata. He gasped slightly, looking at it. It was silver, with a small diamond in the center. On either side of the diamond were two tiny dark sapphires. Rather simple, but very pretty. Yui chuckled at his response. "Here, then." She closed the box and handed it to the man.  
  
Sorata looked at the price and flinched. "I don't think I'll be able to afford this," he said regretably, placing the box back down.  
  
Yui shook her head. "It's the Christmas season....why don't I give you a little discount?" She said, smiling. "By the shine in your eyes when you talked about her, you love her very much. And it sounds like this ring would be perfect for her. Just give the money you have, and that will be enough."  
  
If Sorata hadn't been madly in love with Arashi, he could have kissed the saleswoman then. With a huge grin on his face, he emptied his wallet, pocketed the small box and walked out, Kamui following him.  
  
"So," Kamui said as the two walked out of the store and down the street. "You're going to propose to Arashi?"   
  
"Yep!" Sorata said happily, a slight bounce to his step. "Going to propose on Christmas!'  
  
Kamui looked at the monk. "You really do love her, don't you?" He asked, slightly in awe of the strength of Sorata's feelings.  
  
Sorata grinned down at the smaller boy and adjusted his packages so he could ruffle his hair. "Loved her since I set my eyes on her! And hopefully, she's loves me enough to accept my proposal." He grew serious again and sighed, not noticing the glance a red-haired woman gave them as she sat outside a shop waiting for Arashi and Yuzuriha.   
  
As they walked down the street, she heard Kamui say to the monk. "My mother and Aunt Saya once told me that Christmas is a time for miracles. She'll accept...." his other words were lost as they walked out of ear shot.  
  
Sorata and Kamui were out of sight when the girls finally emerged from the store, laden down with packages of their own. "Come on, Karen-san!" Yuzuriha said, tugging at the older woman's arm. "Just a few more shops to go and then we'll be all done!"  
  
"You've already bought gifts for everyone," Arashi pointed out quietly.  
  
Yuzuriha blushed. "Well, I still haven't gotten a present for a friend of mine." The tone change on 'friend of mine' caused Karen to perk up, no matter how tired she had been feeling.   
  
She stood up, picking her packages up from the bench. "Let's go, then. To find something for Yuzu-chan's 'friend'." Yuzuriha blushed and led the way down the sidewalk, looking at the stores as they passed. Arashi and Karen strayed behind, watching the younger girl with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Arashi." Karen said, looking at the priestess. "I want to talk to you about something." When Arashi shot her a confused look, she continued. "I want to talk to you about Sora-chan."  
  
Arashi blushed. "What about Sorata?"  
  
"Well, for one, you've dropped the suffix on his name. And for another, you've started to kiss him in public and even sleep in his bed." Karen decided to be as blunt as possible.  
  
Arashi's blushed deepened. "Yes...I told him how I felt..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was injured, Karen-san." Arashi said softly. "Injured because of me. He almost died. I was horrified that he would die without knowing how I felt. I cried and he comforted me, and then said he knew I didnt' care about him..." she trailed off slightly, eyes troubled. "But I told him that wasn't true, and he realized I cared and then he kissed me." She placed a hand on her lips, remembering.. "We spent the night together in each other's arms...keeping ourselves warm. I nearly lost my power that night...but besides that, that's why I wanted to move my things into his room." She blushed again, and looked at the older woman, who nodded slightly. "After feeling his warmth that night, it was so hard to sleep by myself, all cold. And it's gotten colder since then, I couldn't stand it. He helps me to sleep."  
  
"And you love him."   
  
"Yes. Very much so."  
  
Karen smiled. "It's good you love him. Would you love him enough to marry him?" She asked, remembering the conversation she had overheard earlier.  
  
Arashi blinked. "...If he asked me, I would say yes." She looked down at the ground. "I would love to marry him."  
  
Karen smiled and patted the girl on the shoulders. "Christmas, they say, is a time of miracles." They caught up to Yuzuriha, who had been waiting for them in front of a shop window.  
  
"This looks like a good place to buy a gift for my friend!" Yuzuriha said. "Do you want to wait out here while I go look around inside?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll wait." Karen said. "Just don't be too long." Arashi nodded in agreement.  
  
"We need to be getting home for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Yuzuriha nodded and went into the store. The two others leaned against the wall. Karen gave another glance to the dark haired girl beside her.  
  
"I think Sora-chan would love to marry you as well."  
  
Arashi looked up at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
But Karen wouldn't say.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, as Arashi and Sorata prepared to go to bed, Arashi saw him put something in the nightstand drawer. Curious, she asked. "What's that?"  
  
Sorata looked up, caught. "Ah...it's nothing." He smiled, showing her it was indeed something. "Let's go to sleep." He climbed into bed and she followed, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his shoulder. He glanced down in surprise. "You seem cheerful."  
  
"Christmas spirit, love." She said, kissing his neck.  
  
"Ah, of course." he wrapped his arms around her and the two drifted to sleep, happily warm in each other's arms.  
  
~  
  
"Wheee!!" Yuzuriha screamed loudly, running down the hall. "It's Christmas! Wake up, everyone! Wake up!" Inuki accented her screams with loud barks.  
  
Kamui poked his head out his room, violet eyes sleepy. "What the heck, Yuzuriha? It's five o clock in the morning? Are you insane!?" As the girl faced him with a happy grin, he decided she was. "Can't you let us sleep in for a few more hours?"  
  
"But Kamui-saaaan." she whined, excited. "It's CHRISTMAS."  
  
Seiichirou chuckled as he came out of his own room, dressed in a brown robe. "She reminds me of Yuka-chan and how she would get on this morning." Seiichirou was staying with them while Yuka and Shimako were on another part of the campus, yet equally defended.  
  
"Yuzuriha-chan." Karen said, yawning as she stepped out into the hall, dressed in her night gown. "Can't you be a little quieter?"  
  
"But it's Christmas, Karen-san!" Yuzuriha said, and grabbed the older woman's hand. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Seiichirou merely shrugged and followed the two ladies. After a moment, Kamui gave a sigh and followed, rapping on Sorata's door as he passed. "Get up you two, or Yuzuriha will have your heads."  
  
Inside, Sorata moaned defeatedly and pulled the pillow from his head. Arashi had another pillow over her ears, in a vain attempt to shut out Yuzuriha's screaming. "Come on, love." He pulled the pillow away from her. "We're getting up."  
  
"You can get up. I intend to stay here." she mumbled, pulling the blankets tight around her.  
  
"Uh uh. If I'm getting up, you are as well." He grabbed the sheets and pulled, exposing her to the cold air. She cried out and reached for the blankets, as he grinned.  
  
"Sora." she whined, wondering if the Christmas spirit was getting to her as well.  
  
"What?" he replied in the same tone of voice, grinning down at her. "You have to get up." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're not getting the blankets back." She sighed in defeat and sat up. Dressing themselves in robes, they went downstairs to the living room, where the rest of the Dragons were assembled, waiting for them. Nokoru wasn't there, as he was holding a celebration with his own family, and so were Akira and Suoh.  
  
"Oooh! I thought you would never get down here!" Yuzuriha said, giving them disapproving looks.   
  
"Sorry, Yuzu-chan." Sorata said, stifling a yawn. "Hard to get out of bed when it's so warm." He slid an arm around Arashi's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and slid her arm around his waist.   
  
"Well," Seiichirou said, looking at his comrades. "Shall we commence with the gift giving?"  
  
Just the words they wanted to hear.  
  
An hour or so later, after everyone had opened their gifts and said thanks, Karen and Seiichirou were passing around a bag to place discarded wrapping paper and boxes into, so Inuki would stop tearing them up. Yuzuriha was very happily placing her new presents(which included a plush dog that looked like Inuki, several sweaters with kitties on them, a package of cookies, a box full of strawberry Pocky, and passes for free ice cream) into Inuki, who had turned into a box she could carry things back into her room with. Kamui was taking his new presents to his room, dropping a roll of bandages every now and then, and having to drop everything else to pick it up. His new items included bandages, hair gel, study materials, Pocky, a few books and a couple of cans of mace. Why he got the mace, he had no clue, but Sorata definetly thought it was funny.  
  
"Thank you, Aoki-san." Karen said as she folded up the red nightgown she had recieved from him and placed it on the couch to be taken to her room later. The man blushed and folded up his gift from her, a robe and pair of slippers, and placed them on top of his other gifts recieved, mainly books, some Pocky, ties, and a few other things that would be useful. Karen's presents included that nightgown, make up and jewelry, Pocky as well, and a gag gift from Sorata consisting of lingerie. She had giggled endlessly at that, especially when Sorata had faced the wrath of Arashi for buying it.  
  
Speaking of Sorata and Arashi, the two were currently curled up in a corner, surrounded by their presents, and seemingly oblivious to the world. They had saved the gifts from each other for last and were now opening them up. Earlier they had both received sweaters, candy, and the now famous Pocky. Arashi had recieved some hair ties and ribbons, a stuffed penguin, and a new skirt from Karen, Sorata had gotten a few videos of his favorite movies, a new shirt that looked like the old one he had ruined several months before, and a gag gift from Kamui and Seiichirou, which he had only opened half-way before flushing violently and hiding from Arashi's view.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Arashi breathed as she opened the case. "It's gorgeous!" Before he had gone to the jewelry shop, he had stopped in a department store and bought a necklace, silver with tiny gemstones across the front.  
  
Sorata chuckled and kissed her temple. "It's still not as beautiful as you." He turned his attention to the present she had gotten him, then looked back at her. "You know, there really wasn't any need to buy me anything. I already got everything I wanted...you." He smiled as she kissed his cheek and layed her head against his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seiichirou and Karen quietly getting up and leaving the room, so the two teens could be alone. He opened the small box, and blinked. Inside was a gold ring.  
  
"Read the inscription." Arashi directed. Carefully, Sorata picked the ring up in his fingers and read the small words written on the inside.   
  
"'Arashi and Sorata. Hearts can break, but circles go on forever'..." He glanced at the woman next to him, a small blush and smile on her face. "I love it!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She blinked and kissed him back, placing her arms around his waist. After a moment, he pulled back and slid the ring onto his right ring finger. "It's lovely, Arashi. Thank you." He kissed her cheek.  
  
Arashi smiled, and stood up, dusting off her robe. Sorata got to his feet as well and picked up their gifts. "I can carry some." Arashi said to him, holding her arms out.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I got 'em." He smiled at her and started to walk back to their room. "Do you want to try and catch up on a few more hours of sleep?" As they walked out out of the living room, and up the stairs, they could see Kamui placing a "DO NOT DISTURB, OR ELSE, YUZURIHA" sign on his door, then shutting it. "Seems Kamui has the same idea." He chuckled and placed their Christmas things by the door, closing it with his foot.  
  
"Sure...Yuzuriha-san was out of her mind to wake us at five..." Arashi slipped off her robe and slid under the sheets. "The sheets are cold again." She complained, as Sorata joined her. He laughed and pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Want me to warm you up?" He said, with a smirk on his face. She didn't have a chance to respond before he kissed her. Not that she would have said no.  
  
~  
  
Karen and Seiichirou sat downstairs, sipping cups of coffee. "Young love, how cute." Karen commented, as she lit a few holiday coloured candles on the table.   
  
Seiichirou smiled at her. "Don't you remember how it felt to be their age, and in love?" He looked serious for a moment. "However, at their age, I didn't have to worry about dying in the End of the World."  
  
Karen nodded. "It's good they get to have some happiness." She cast Seiichirou a glance. "Are you going to see Shimako and Yuka-chan today?"  
  
He sighed and leaned back. "I want to, but it may have to wait until tomorrow. Shimako said she was going to try and take Yuka out of the city to visit her mother for the day. It's too early to call them."  
  
Karen nodded in understanding. She was about to say something when Yuzuriha came down the stairs, Inuki trailing behind her. "Karen-san, Aoki-san? Is it alright if I sit here with you? Or are you talking about grown-up things?" Yuzuriha asked, pulling her kitty printed robe around her tighter.  
  
"Of course it's alright," Karen said, and let Yuzu sit between her and Aoki. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little tired...I was up all night, really excited and everything. And then you know, I got up early...I was going to take a nap, but it's hard...there's um..." she trailed off and blushed. "Interesting...noises coming from Sorata and Arashi's room." Seiichirou nearly spat out his coffee at the younger girl's words. Karen suppressed a snicker and patted Yuzu's shoulder.  
  
"You can stay with us until they quiet down." Karen said, and let the girl lean into her sleepily. She smiled. She loved children.  
  
Seiichirou smiled at them and patted Yuzuriha's arm. "Yes, you can stay with us." He looked up as Kamui came down the stairs as well, grumpily dragging his bedsheets with him. "Kamui? Did you have the same problem as Yuzuriha-chan?"  
  
Kamui nodded. "Can't they shut up?" He threw his sheets on a chair and curled up in them, pulling them tightly arond himself. "I'm going to try and sleep. Don't bother me."  
  
Yuzuriha giggled. Karen and Seiichirou smiled. "Ne, Kamui." Karen said, softly, hoping the boy wouldn't be too irritated to answer her question. "What do you feel about us having a party or something tonight? Christmas party?" When Kamui caught the change of tone in her voice, he pulled back the sheets from his head and gave her a look. She continued, "It would be very romantic."  
  
Seiichirou and Yuzuriha were completely lost at this, but Kamui understood. "...Sure, why not. When Sorata gets back up, why don't you tell him about it?"  
  
"Oh, I will." She smiled, and Kamui pulled the sheets back over his head. Seiichirou looked at her, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, Karen-san?"  
  
Karen smiled slyly. "You'll find out."  
  
~  
  
It was around noon when Sorata and Arashi emerged from their room again. Yuzuriha had left, saying she was delivering a present to a friend of hers, and Karen and Seiichirou had left as well, though no one knew where they went. So, Kamui was the only one in the house when they went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
"It's about time." Kamui said as he made a sandwich for himself. Sorata opened the refrigerator door and looked in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arashi said, blushing as she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She opened the cabinet and took out three glasses. She nearly dropped them when Kamui replyed.  
  
"The walls aren't sound proof."   
  
Arashi choked and placed the glasses on the cabinet in fear of them breaking. Sorata nearly face-faulted, holding onto the fridge for support. Regaining his balance, he went to Arashi and patted her back gently, shooting Kamui a look.  
  
Kamui sweatdropped. "Um..sorry. Cranky, you know. Yuzuriha deciding to wake everyone up at five." He picked up his sandwich and started to inch out the room. "We're holding a Christmas party tonight, by the way! Just thought you should know!" He bolted, before Sorata could do the same thing to him.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, Sorata stood in the bathroom, looking at the small box in his hands. He was dressed nicely for the holidays, and had even combed his hair as best he could... he wanted to look nice for when he asked Arashi the big question. He was nervous though, afraid she'd say no, or laugh or do something like that..  
  
'Ridiculous', he thought to himself. 'Arashi isn't like that.'.  
  
"Sorata?" The very object of his thoughts knocked on the door, causing him to startle and nearly drop the box. "Are you coming out or not?"  
  
"Coming, love." He slipped the box into his pocket and walked out, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Yuzuriha-san is still out...doesn't look like she's going to come back home tonight. She called a few minutes ago and said she was spending the night with her friend. Karen and Aoki-san said they were going to be a little late, but they're coming. And Kamui is with his friend, Segawa-kun. He'll be back in a few moments."  
  
"Aw, it's no fun to have a Christmas party when everyone's gone." he gave a slight pout and sat on the couch. Arashi sat next to him, giving him a funny look. "Yeah?" he asked her, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, taking his right hand into hers. Her fingers traced the gold ring. "You're acting kinda weird."  
  
"Me? Act weird? Of course not." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go outside and wait for everyone." Arashi could tell he was keeping something from her, but nodded and followed him as he went outside. They stood outside for some time, admiring the stars.  
  
"The starlight is pretty, isn't it?" she asked, snuggling into him.  
  
"Not as-" he started, but was cut off.  
  
"Pretty as me, I know." He heard a smile in her voice.   
  
"Exactly. Arashi is the prettiest thing." He kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Arashi! Sora-chan!" They heard Karen's voice calling, and turned in her direction. Karen and Seiichirou were hurrying toward them, faces flushed with the cold. When Karen saw them, she looked slightly disappointed. "Sorry we're late." she said, catching her breath. "But Aoki-san and I were walking about looking at the lights." She smiled at the teens. "Should we go inside or stay out here? Where's Yuzuriha-chan and Kamui?" she looked around.  
  
"Yuzuriha-chan said she's spending the night with a friend...Kamui should be back any moment now, he was with his friend Segawa-kun." Sorata explained.  
  
"Ah....I hope Yuzuriha left a number or something?" Seiichirou said.  
  
Arashi shook her head. "She said she was spending the night, and then hung up before I could ask for a number or anything."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. She's got Inuki with her." Karen said to Seiichirou, then pulled him inside. "Let's go in. It's cold out here." She looked at Arashi and Sorata. "How can you stand it?"  
  
"As long as I have Arashi, I'm always warm." Sorata said, pulling the girl closer to him. She blushed slightly(or was it from the cold?) and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll be in soon, we're admiring the starlight."  
  
Karen nodded. "Have fun."  
  
"Don't get sick," Seiichirou added and the two adults went inside to warm up. Sorata wondered if this would be a good time to ask her, and slid his hand into his pocket. Before he could pull out the little box, he saw a figure approaching them.   
  
"Ah, Kamui!" Sorata called, disappointed. "It's about time you got back. Did'ja have fun?" He grinned at the younger boy, whose face was flushed.  
  
"Did Segawa-kun get you anything for Christmas?" Arashi asked.  
  
Kamui shrugged. "Yeah...I'll show it you later. I want to go in and warm up. I need to get a better jacket or something." Slightly shivering, the boy went inside, but not before shooting Sorata a look.  
  
Sorata understood, but he was so nervous he wanted to do it some other time. He shook slightly, gaining him a sharp glance from his beloved. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. "Maybe we had better go inside..."  
  
"No...no." He swallowed and reached into his pocket. Better now then never. Pulling away from her, he knelt down like he'd seen in those corny western movies and took the box out, holding it open in front of him. "Arashi Kishuu...will you do me a great honour by becoming my wife?" He asked, looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
For a moment, Arashi simply stood there, staring at the ring. He flinched, hoping he hadn't messed anything up. Then, she knelt and wrapped her arms around him with so much enthusiasm that she knocked him backwards onto the ground. "Of course I will!" She said, smiling more then he had ever seen her smile. To his surprise, tears started to leak out of her eyes, splashing onto his neck and face. He sat up, careful not to drop the box.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing her tears off and away from her face. She nodded, and simply leaned into him as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. He could see the other Dragons of Heaven watching the couple from the window.  
  
Arashi swallowed, and kissed his cheek. "I love you." she said, and took the ring he had recieved earlier off his right hand. He looked at her in confusion, then in adoration as she slid the ring onto his left ring finger and smiled up at him, then realized he was sitting on the ground and she was sitting on his lap. Blushing, she stood up and helped him to stand as well.  
  
Sorata laughed, smoothing back her hair. To his surprise, something cold and wet drifted down onto his hand and he glanced up as snow flakes started to drift across the sky. "It's snowing..." he murmured.  
  
"Yes, it is..." Arashi said, looking up in awe.  
  
"We'd better get inside," Sorata suggested, turning her toward the door. "We don't want to get cold AND wet."   
  
Arashi nodded and as the two made their way back to the house, Sorata took one last look at the starlight shining brightly above them and smiled.  
  
Starlight was pretty. But not as pretty as his Arashi.  
  
Maybe they were right. Maybe Chistmas was a time of miracles.  
  
  
~  
  
(A/N: Being only fifteen, I have no idea what an engagement ring looks like, except for the one my mother passed on to me)  
(Man, I kept having the weirdest sense of deja vu writing this. O_O)  
Anyway, I warned ya! Sappy, ain't it? Yep, I thought so. ^____^ Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Merry Christmas!!!! 


End file.
